beastiefandomcom-20200214-history
Iridian Elves
The Iridian Elves, also known as the Einalf or Rainbow Elves, are elves that inhabit Heli. They speak the Common Iridian language, the direct ancestor to modern Common Speech. Iridian Elves live about two times longer than the races of men and beasts, known to reach “old age” at around 200 years. Iridian Elves believe they are guardians of the mortal races and rule over the human inhabitants of Heli. Physiology Iridian Elves have warm brown eyes and skin tones ranging fair beige to light suntan with generally pink and blue undertones. Blonde is their natural color, though it ranges from flaxen to platinum blonde. They are known to be rigid, cerebral, controlling, conformist, and sometimes amoral regarding races other than their own. Male and female Iridian Elves tend to range 5’11” to 6’8” in height, coming close to shorter Peleans and towering over most Ismari races. The current form of the Iridian Elves today is strikingly similar to that of the Anael elves, though it is said they are stockier than they once were. History The earliest seen reference to the Elvish inhabitants of Heli seems to come from the voyage of Acantha, an Arosian geographer. Acantha wrote of the inhabitants: “Those that are gargantuan in height, yet move with the grace of a soft breeze, inhabit this cold place. The skins of these are iridescent, with such beauty that some of my fae fall sick with covetousness.” Iridian Elves are the direct descendants of Anael Elves, the first Elvish peoples to walk Sharuma. Elvish mythology follows the tale of their patron god, Tuathael, who believed the mortals of Sharuma needed “shepherds, for the mortal sheep are so many and so lost.” Thus he created the Anael Elves few, who first set foot in Heli. There are four known Anael who are revered as saints in the Orthodox Religion: Lavanael, Sakorael, Zahavael, and Keshael. Lavanael ventured west to Nordyn to mother the Argentate Elves. Sakorael followed but was distracted by the beauty of minerals that mimicked Anael skin tones, thus fathering the Obsidian Elves of Denske. Zahavael went eastward to Hino, mothering both the Aureate Elves and the Harpies. Keshael was left alone in Heli and decidedly fathered the Iridian Elves we know of today. There is a fifth Anael Elf, named Meltsarael who is not venerated in the Orthodox Religion. Meltsarael is the father of the Druids. When Keshael ascended to join his father, Tuathael, he left the Iridian Elves flourishing in great palaces that glittered like Mother of Pearl. These palaces were hidden from the world in ancient valleys and mountains that have long since risen and fallen. The Iridian Elves grew close to their “sheep”, the Albian humans. So close that one elf, known as Feallial to the elves and Beira to the Claires, taught a favored few how to wield magic. Feallial was banished to the south for betraying the secrets of the elves, alongside her students. These students became the Claires of Compien. The Iridian Elves remained in Heli for the most of man’s prehistory, though one family is known to rule in Kartravik (The Upper East) and Hase (Nordyn). The Kingdom of Heli is located north of Compien and across the Sea of Skaa from Nordyn. It is composed of several small islands and the mainland. Most of the islands are icy wastes but the mainland is mountainous and green for most of the year, with bogs and marshes in the southern areas. Because of this, the islands are largely uninhabited beyond the city of Glynorin. The capital is currently in Kingsfort. There are Iridian cities, namely Aberth, Beoford, Cumbricca, Kingsfort, Llaney, and Ostwich. Under the protection of these cities are towns and villages: Glynorin, Naeceran, Viridith, Ilirdor, Kormaer, Olovar, Fennen, Maerlar, and Kealer. There are also three werewolf clans that have slowly evolved west of the Snapneck Mountains: the Gowans, the Aberns, and the Gaels. The Iridian Elves have also attempted to reunite all races of elf in recent years, though only the Augentate Elves of Nordyn have willingly become a colony. The Aureate Elves of Hino are currently bound to the Saffron Empire and the Obsidian Elves are nowhere to be found. Religion The Iridian Elves acknowledge all of the main panthea, with abbeys dedicated to each god in scattered through towns and cities. Though, Iridian Elves created the Orthodox way of religion to combat the pagan ways of early humans. Orthodox religion is dedicated to the respect of the pantheon, but the sole worship of the patron racial god (Elves worship Tuathael, Humans worship Nimrona, Akum and beasts worship Das..etc). This means of religion also promoted racial purity, as a child of mixed heritage was believed to be discarded by the Gods. Notable Maeltic Elves * Raphael Pavlov * Amoux Otfried * Delphine Lefevre